


oh my love, can’t you see that you’re on my mind?

by signofthtimes



Category: Aespa (Band)
Genre: 5+1, Cuddling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, No Angst, Park Sooyoung | Joy only appears for a bit it’s more of mentioned Joy tbh, Very fluffy, Yeri rescuing Ningning, ningrina for the win, obliviousness lot of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signofthtimes/pseuds/signofthtimes
Summary: 5 times yizhuo almost kissed jimin and the one time she did
Relationships: Ning Yizhuo | Ningning/Yoo Jimin | Karina
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	oh my love, can’t you see that you’re on my mind?

**5 times Yizhuo almost kissed Jimin and the one time she did**

**_i._ **

lazy warm afternoons were Yizhuo’s favourites. She mostly spent them with Jimin

who she’s madly in love with

who’s also madly in love with her

but they didn’t pay enough attention to each other it seemed

or maybe was it the constant denial?

_“sometimes your complete and utter obliviousness blows my mind”_ aeri would tell her.

Yizhuo liked to stare at Jimin. Just stare at her side profile when she thought she wasn’t paying enough attention or even when she was fully aware of it.

_Shes just so so pretty_

And currently she was doing just that. They were laying side by side on an empty field, filled with tiny little flowers that were colorful enough to be noticed miles away.

“Do you think we’re ever gonna be successful?” Jimin asked.

The question really came out of nowhere and caught Yizhuo off guard, not really knowing where it came from. Probably because she was a few semesters away from finishing college when Yizhuo had barely just started.

Yizhuo turned and found Jimin already looking at her.

“I dunno” she says “I hope so or else i’ll end it all before i’ve even started.”

Jimin frowns

“I-I just mean i’ll probably become a nobody, not that i’m not already a nobody, but i’ll probably just stay by myself with a bunch of cats and _no_ _money_ ”

“don’t say that!”

Yizhuo loves and hates the pout that’s on her lips, she love hates it so much she wishes she could kiss it away and they’re so close-

but Jimin turns away

“you’re gonna become a somebody, I know you will.” She smiles into the clouds and billions of stars. “trust the process”

Yizhuo looks away too, into the clouds. She can tell Jimin’s in deep thought it’s almost like she can hear what she’s thinking.

she closes her eyes.

a hand is suddenly holding hers, and a pair of eyes linger in her face

she can feel the heavy gaze

Yizhuo smiles.

She opens her eyes and looks into Jimin’s shiny ones, looks down to her lips and back into her eyes a few times. Jimin giggles and scoots closer to her

she buries her head with into Yizhuo’s shoulder blades

her nose rubs against the side of her neck, causing little goosebumps to rise on the back of Yizhuo’s neck and her arms.

instead of kissing her lips like she’s always wanted to she kisses the top of her head and holds her tight.

**_ii._ **

they’re studying together

they decided to meet up at Yizhou’s house to study for their upcoming testing period

_“i’m so stressed I just want this to end!”_ Yizhuo would cry into Jimin’s arms.

_“it’s not as hard as it seems babe”_ jimin calling her nicknames always made her get goosebumps no matter how many weeks, months, years may have passed since she started with the pet names, they affected her deeply and it showed.

So she offered to help her study for them.

She helped Yizhuo do her research on the topics she was going to be asked about and made some cards with a question at the front and the answer at the back. She even decorated them while Yizhuo finished her research.

The questioning began and Yizhuo seemed to surprise Jimin over and over again getting almost every single question correctly.

“you know for someone who claims to be really bad at history, you’re doing extremely well.” She smiles, dimples showing.

They spend the rest of the night revising some more and hanging out, watching movies as a little celebration to Yizhuo being ready for her finals.

The next day Yizhuo does her testing and feels pretty good about it. Her results come in and she notices that she passed! she squeals her way to Jimin outside of campus.

“guess who passed her history final!” jimin gasped and immediately hugged her.

“I told you! I told you so!” Jimin mumbles against the side of her head

Yizhuo could just kiss her right there, in front of everyone. But she doesn’t.

They hold hands on their way to lunch.

**_iii._ **

“Wanna go check this new coffee shop out with me?” Jimin asks her one day. Yizhuo was incredibly busy with her new volunteering job at their local nursing home and with school but, how could she say no to Jimin and her soft eyes that always stare into hers with much love?

A simple _“sure”_ from Yizhuo is enough for Jimin to drop whatever she was doing and take the younger girl out.

Midway through the drive Yizhuo realises

_Would this be considered a date?_

_Probably not._

_But it could be_

she discreetly texts Yerim.

_To: yerimmieee unnie <3_

_Unnie I think I might be on a date with Jimin unnie but i’m not sure… help??_

she puts her phone down and immediately feels it vibrate indicating that she had a new unanswered text message

_From: yerimmieee unnie <3_

_Knowing jimin it probably is DON’T! FREAK! OUT!_

too late she already is.

They’re finally at the café and it’s pretty small but really cute, fairy lights and aesthetic plants seem to be everywhere and there’s the lingering smell of chestnut and vanilla mixed together that just hits you in the face once you walk in.

“so? what do you think?” jimin asks

“it’s really cute and it smells so good! the menu’s making my mouth water by just looking at it” yizhuo giggles.

“i’m glad you’ve liked it so far” and they order their drinks and treats.

and they order more

and more

Yizhuo might be even more broke by the time they leave this place.

but still the question that had made her text yerim out of panic still remained in her head

and jimin might have noticed some discomfort from her friend…… crush? Not even she seems to be able to put a name on this.

“is something wrong?” jimin asks, worry filling her words.

Yizhuo seems to stay still for a minute but she quickly shakes her head no.

“i’m just thinking about school that’s all” and offers the best fake warm smile she could make.

Jimin nods a silent okay and goes back to eating her pumpkin pie

Yizhuo thinks and thinks for a while until she finally gains the courage to just _ask_

“um, unnie is.. is this a date?” she asks and she immediately wants to leave because _what the hell was that?_

Jimin looks up and stays silent for a moment before grinning at her

“maybe, I mean, do you want it to be one?”

Yizhuo stays silent

“i’ll take that as a yes, it’s a date”

Yizhuo almost has a heart attack and yes she’s a blushing mess as expected but who could blame her? Jimin just confirmed that this is in fact a _DATE!_

After some talking and some more staring Jimin and Yizhuo seem to be done and pay for the meal with Jimin insisting she was going to pay for all of it but Yizhuo sneakily snuck some money into the bill and stood up just as, jimin stood up, with her bag in hand and _jimin’s hand in the other?_

Death is looking at her with hungry eyes

And outside they _almost_ kissed but of course something had to stop them. Jimin had left her bag inside and the waitress ran out to give it to her and as soon as she realised she had interrupted something she immediately apologised and rushed back inside.

Jimin smiles at Yizhuo and says _“shall we?”_ and she nods.

Jimin drives her home.

**_iv._ **

it’s finally summer break. Finals are over and they have a few months to themselves and all they ever seem to be doing is hanging out together.

of course with Aeri, Minjeong, Yerim, and Sooyoung but still.

Company or no company they seem to always be in their little bubble so who cares.

They order some food and spend all day in Aeri’s pool.

They decide to play marco polo

“i’ll start” aeri offered

After a few rounds it was Yizhuo’s turn to be marco. She was blindfolded and she began to play.

“marco” she’d say

“polo” someone replied, sounded a lot like Sooyoung. She moved towards the voice and extended her arms hoping to reach sooyoung but there was no luck.

“marco” she tried again

“polo!” Yerim replied.

And once again she moved towards the voice but no luck

She huffed and yelled once more “marco!”

“polo” it came from behind her and it was _extremely_ close to her.

She turned around and finally caught someone, she takes off the blindfold and finds Jimin in her arms.

_so cliché_ she thinks

“got you!” yizhuo smiled.

Jimin wraps her arms around her neck. “yeah, you got me” she mumbles.

They stay in that position for a while just gazing into each other’s eyes and blocking the rest of the noises and people around them

Yizhuo leaned in a little and Jimin seemed to mirror her movements and they were _so so so close-_

**_SPLASH!_ **

a water fight broke out.

**_v._ **

a walk down han river sounded nice.

but what Jimin and Yizhuo didn’t expect was a huge rain storm to hit the city.

and more specifically fall on her.

_“bullshit!”_ Yizhuo mumbled under her breath. She was so excited to be able to take a walk on this beautiful sunny day alongside Jimin, but something had to ruin it.

Jimin giggles at Yizhuo’s little gloomy self before draping her in even more blankets.

Yizhuo was on her way to Jimin’s house when she felt water droplets fall on top of her head, she cursed and ran as fast as she could to Jimin’s house but it was too late and by the time she had arrived, the short haired girl was soaking wet

“forgot to search up the weather forecast for today?” Jimin giggled some more

“ha ha you were supposed to go too!” Yizhou’s pouting made it _impossible_ for jimin to not drop feather light kisses all over her face.

_“stoooop”_ Yizhuo whined some more.

Jimin stopped and Yizhuo whined _even more_

“oh my god make up your mind!” Jimin groaned but there was not apparent seriousness on her words as she broke into a small smile

“fiiine keep going” and jimin did.

It was when jimin’s kisses started falling very closely to the corners of yizhuo’s mouth that yizhuo wanted nothing more than to turn her head a little and _accidentally_ be kissed by jimin.

she decided she didn’t want to ruin the atmosphere

_what would she even be ruining when jimin wanted nothing more than to kiss her back?_

but of course, she didn’t know that.

they spend the rest of the night snuggled up inside of the warm blankets, holding each other

**_+1_ **

****

it finally happens on their way to the empty field that they had gone to a few months ago

the field where Yizhuo wanted to kiss Jimin like crazy and actually admitted it to herself for the first time.

They were having a picnic to make up for the han river incident, you know, the reason as to why Yizhuo was sick for a week straight.

They set up their designated place and sit down and eat their snacks first,

and Jimin is just _so so so pretty_ especially today in her floral dress that ended just below her knees, the front strands of her hair were braided and went around her head like a little crown and _of course_ she had to stick little flowers in between the braids.

Her lips were a thousand times more kissable when they were red after eating a strawberry and-

_“Yizhuo-ah!”_

Yizhuo snapped out of her trance.

“are you gonna eat or not? Ive been munching on these strawberries by myself”

Yizhuo takes one and bites, her lips bright red and shining.

Jimin notices and stares for a bit before swiping her thumb over Yizhou’s lips and sucking the juice off of her thumb.

Yizhuo only looks at her

apparently the only thing they can do when they’re together is stare at each other

jimin bites into another strawberry and that’s when Yizhuo decides to kiss her, the sweet taste of strawberry lingering on their lips.

Jimin immediately grabs the other girl by the back of her neck, they kiss for a while and once they pull apart they both can’t wipe their stupid grins off of their faces.

Yizhuo has decided that her favourite fruit has now changed to strawberries.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL.... word vomit much?? this was a great way to practice my writing (sorry if it’s too shtty :/) and a great excuse to sort of remove the dust from the ningrina tag because seriously... wtf? ANYWAY I HOPE YALL LIKED IT?? YEAHH


End file.
